


Me? Jealous?

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus being dramatic af, Lily Luna and Scorpius are best friends and I will fight for their rights, M/M, Scorbus feels, Scorpius making daisy chains, Scorpius playing along, Tinkerbell reference, albus is tinkerbell, jealous albus is life, needy albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: Albus gets jealous for not having Scorpius’ attention and tries everything he can to get it





	Me? Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short oneshot I wrote which I thought was quite cute ! I hope you enjoy

Summer holidays were in full swing. The sun was shining as a warm breeze blew in the garden of the potters house. 

Albus sat under the apple tree that sat in the corner of the garden as his younger sister Lily and his Boyfriend Scorpius sat making daisy chains with the daises they had collected on their walk earlier on in the day. James was flying around on his new Nimbus 2021 that he had received for his birthday around two weeks before. 

Albus could not help but stare at his boyfriend as his nimble fingers gently knitted each of the daises together. Scorpius and Lily had an amazing friendship that started about a year after Albus and Scorpius first met. 

It shocked Albus at first that Lily would also befriend a Malfoy but Lily did always rise above what was expected. Lily and Scorpius were almost as inseparable as him and Scorpius were. 

A wave of jealousy washed over Albus as he watched his boyfriend help Lily with the daisy chain. Albus could never hide his jealousy well which was something Scorpius always teased him for. Albus kept moving and chaining positions under the tree hoping to get his attention. When that failed, Albus took the next step. 

He moved from the tree, sitting down as close as he could to Scorpius. Scorpius turned around giving him a smile. Albus always loved when Scorpius smiled as his eyes always squinted. He looked adorable. Scorpius turned back to Lily and continued to make the daisy chain. Albus came to the realization that this wasn’t going to get Scorpius’ attention. 

He placed his head on Scorpius’ shoulder, letting out a sigh. Scorpius didn’t even react which made Albus roll his eyes. “Scorp I’m bored, let’s do something” Albus finally said moving his head from Scorpius shoulder. “We can do something when I’m finished with Lily Al, be patient” Scorpius replied, once again turning back around to finish off his daisy chain.

Albus once again rolled his eyes.

“Please Scorp, you’ve been here for ages and Lily can finish them herself” Albus said placing his chin on his hand. 

Scorpius placed the chain down once again turning to face Albus once again. “Is someone getting Jealous again?” Scorpius said poking Albus’ side making him squirm away from Scorp. Lily let out a giggle as she watched the pair “you do this every time Al you get so jealous” she joined in. 

“I’m not jealous, I’m bored and someone isn’t showing me enough attention” Albus replied settling himself once again. 

Scorpius let out a giggle which albus couldn’t help but smile at as Scorp turned back once again to finishing his chain. Albus decided to try once more to get the attention he wanted from his boyfriend. 

“Scorpius, I must be tinker bell, I think I’m dying of the lack of attention” Albus said laying back dramatically. Scorpius placed down the daisy chain he had almost completed, turning to face Albus. “Honey I have no clue what you’re on about”. Scorpius said giving a confused look to Albus. 

Albus shot back up nearly choking on his own breath as he realized what Scorpius had just said. He jumped up, grabbing Scorpius’ hand and dragging him from where he was seated which made Scorpius drop the daisy chain. “Well my love you better be ready to be educated by watching the classic, Peter Pan”. Albus said as he pulled Scorpius towards the house. 

Scorpius finally gave in, wrapping his arm around Albus’ waist, giving him a kiss on the top of his head while mumbling “Fine you win this time Al, but on one condition” Scorpius said, turning albus around. “Admit you’re jealous” Scorpius said trying to stop the grin that was starting to appear on his face. 

“Me? Jealous ? Never..” Albus said grabbing Scorpius’ hand once more, dragging him up to his room to educate him on his spirit animal, tinker bell.


End file.
